Friend with Benefit(s)
by seblaktulang
Summary: Jongin tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan kepastian. Kaisoo. Hunsoo. GS. TwoShoot.
1. chapter 1

Title: Friend with Benefit(s)

Pair: Kaisoo

Rate: M

Length: 1/2

Typo(s)

Jongin tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan kepastian.

\--

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak seirama dengan hentakan kuat pada bagian kewanitannya. Jongin menghentak keras bagian bawah tubuhnya. Peluh membanjiri keduanya. Jongin menundukan kepalanya mencium kasar bibir tebal Kyungsoo, menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kyungsoo meremas surai Jongin dengan acak.

"Astaga Soo kenapa kau selalu sempit"

Jongin senang dirty talk ketika bercinta, Kyungsoo senang bagaimana Jongin melafalkan namanya dengan bibir seksinya.

"Jonghh, aku hampir sampai"

"Tidak, tunggu aku. Aku beri hukuman 10 ronde jika kau keluar lebih dulu"

Jongin mengangkat tubuh sintal Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Jongin. Jongin menghentakan batang milik nya dengan keras. Jongin menyukai posisi ini, ia menyukai posisi bercinta sambil berdiri dengan mendekap Kyungsoo, wajah terangsang Kyungsoo sangat seksi.

"Aaaah"

Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo, dengan memberikan ciuman – ciuman kecil pada wajahnya. Astaga melihat wajah Kyungsoo penuh peluh sehabis bercinta membuat nafsu Jongin kembali naik.

"Soo, kau ada janji dengan Sehun setelah in – aah"

Kyungsoo menggigit kasar leher jenjang Jongin. kyungsoo suka leher Jongin. Rasanya manis. "Aku ada janji dengan Sehun 4 jam lagi."

Jongin meletakan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo pada pinggiran Kasur miliknya, Jongin memberikan ponsel milik Kyungsoo kepada pemiliknya "Keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk membatalkan janji dengan Sehun?"

"Kenapa?"

Sial. Tatapan (sok) polos Kyungsoo membuat batangnya semakin keras.

"Kau tau maksudku Soo"

Kyungsoo sialan. Jongin sudah menahan nafsunya, bahkan batangnya sudah berdiri dengan tegak tanpa aba – aba.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat Jongin menahan nafsunya. Astaga Kyungsoo juga masih bernafsu.

"Baiklah, untuk sahabatku dan teman masa kecil ku yang paling tampan."

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa dijit nomor yang sudah dihafalnya.

Sehunnie 3

Jongin selalu mengejeknya setiap melihat nama kontak Sehun pada ponselnya. Menurutnya Kyungsoo sangat kekanakan dan norak.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dan meletakannya dalam pangkuannya.

"Sehun-ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemui mu hari ini"

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, hanhya saja ack –"

Sialan memang. Jongin meremas menghisap putting kanan nya dengan kuat. Tanagan kirinya menopang tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Soo, kau baik – baik saja?"

"Yaa, Sehunna maafkan aku, ada beberapa gangguan disini. Aku akan menemui mu be – asssssh"

Jongin keparat. Jongin memasukan ketiga jari nya pada titik sensitif Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Jongin.

"Soo kau yakin kau baik – baik saja?"

"Sehun, aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam."

Pip. Jongin mematikan panggilannya dan melemparkan smartphone milik Kyungsoo ke sembarang arah.

Sambungan terputus tanpa sempat Sehun membalas nya. Tanpa sempat Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Jongin. jongin selalu saja seenaknya.

"Yaa. Apa yang kau lakukan"

Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo, dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Bersiap memberikan ciuman dalam sebelum Kyungsoo menahan bibir Jongin.

"Jongin, what are we?"

"Friend"

Kyungsoo menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Baginya kelas prof. Kim adalah bencana. Bukan tanpa alasan, prof. Kim selalu korupsi waktu, tidak tanggung – tanggung sampai 1 jam bahkan 2 jam. Kyungsoo berjanji untuk menemui kekasihnya pukul 5 sore dan ini pukul 7. Tua Bangka itu mengambil 2 jam waktunya yang berharga.

Kyungsoo sedikit berlari kecil untuk mempercepat waktu. Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya duduk diantara meja nomor 12 dengan kameja kotak – kotak berwajrna biru dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Tampan sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Hunna, maafkan aku. Kau tau Prof. Kim selalu menguras waktu mahasiswanhya"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. Astaga. Kekasihnya imut sekali.

"Kau tau, kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu, aku akan selalu menunggumu"

.

"Hunna, aku ingin menonoton bioskop." Ingatkan Kyungsoo, wanita dewasa tidak merengek pada kekasihnya. Sehun membelai lembut surai Kyungsoo.

"Apapun untukmu sayang. Soo kau tidak keberatan dengan double date?"

Kyungsoo ingat, Baekhyun pernah menceritakan tentang apa itu double date. Menurut Baekhyun double date menciptakan kepekaan kepada kekasih yang kurang peka, baekhyun salah satunya. Kekasihnya laki – laki paling tidak peka sedunia.

"Boleh saja, aku penasaran dengan double date. Baekhyun selalu membicarakannya. Memangnya siapa partner double date kita?"

"Saeron. Dia sedang berada disini juga. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya dengan double date. Aku juga perlu mengenal kekasih Saeron."

Saeron. Sepertinya Kyungsoo pernah mendengar nama ini. Kalau tidak salah nama kekasih Jongin juga Jung Saeron? Ayolah Kyungsoo, nama Saeron bukan nama hak paten milik seorang saja.

"Ah itu dia!"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya. Ah dunia ini sempit sekali. Baru kemarin malam Kyungsoo bermalam di apartemen Jongin.

Jongin menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Sehun, maaf aku terlambat. Kau tau, memiliki kekasih tukang tidur cukup membuatku tersiksa. Jongin bilang ia kemarin bergadang hingga pagi demi bermain game"

Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati. game apanya. Bahkan dia bercinta hingga fajar.

"Ah kenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Kekasihku selama 6 bulan ini."

"Aku Oh Sehun, dan ini kekasih manis ku yang paling aku cintai. Namanya Do Kyungsoo"

Astaga Sehunnya memang selalu manis.

Pipi chubby Kyungsoo bersemu merah, rona bahagia tidak bisa Kyungsoo sembunyikan. Jongin memandang malas. Dasar keju. Cheesy sekali!

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tidak memperkanalkan diri mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Biarkan ini mengalir sajalah.

.

Kyungsoo sering mengatakan jika Sehun adalah kekasih paling manis Kyungsoo.

Kekasih terbaik Kyungsoo. jongin sampai malas sekali mendengarnya. Jongin sering merutuki gaya berpacaran anak masa kini. Berpegangan sepanjang jalan, menatap penuh cinta, ayolah mereka bahkan sedang tidak bermain drama.

Dan itu ternyata Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang kencan mereka, Sehun selalu menggenggam lembut tangan Kyungsoo. menatapnya penuh cinta, penuh perhatian. Dasar hatinya menolak bukan karena tidak suka seperti biasanya, marah mungkin?

.

Mereka sepakat untuk menonton film horror. Jongin tau baik Kyungsoo maupun Saeron keduanya sama – sama penakut akut. Kyungsoo dengan tegas menolak ide menonton film horror. Saeron tidak berbuat banyak, mungkin karena Jongin di sisinya?

Sehun-Kyungsoo-Jongin-Saeron-Penonton lain

Mereka sepakat untuk mengundi tempat duduk. Agar dapat berbaur katanya.

Sepanjang film berlangsung, Kyungsoo mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan membuka sosial media, atau bahkan berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun, konyolnya Kyungsoo bahkan menonton youtube tutorial make up. Sehun beberapa kali menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan meremas lembut jari – jari tangannya. Jongin mendecih sebal. Ia bahkan lupa harus menenangkan Saeron yang ketakutan setengah mati.

.

"Film horror benar – benar menguras tenagaku. Keberatan untuk makan malam bersama?"

Nampaknya mereka semua sangat kelaparan.

Jongin menyarankan restoran seafood yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Sebenarnya ia hanya asal bicara saja, Jongin ingin cepat – cepat mengakhiri ini semua.

.

Nampaknya Jongin benar – benar sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Jonginnie, kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah saja"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Seharus nya kata – kata terserah itu kata andalan tiap wanita. Jongin seperti wanita datang bulan saja.

Sehun dan Saeron terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka memang teman sejak sekolah menengah atas, Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergabung dengan topik percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jongin tidak berbicara kepadanya sepatah katapun.

Jongin memesan cumi. Saeron yang pesankan sebenarnya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo memesan 1 ekor kepiting besar. Dalam sudut pandang Jongin mereka norak sekali, atau Sehun pelit sekali tidak mampu membelikan 2 ekor kepiting besar untuk kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa makan dengan baik, ia selalu menyisakan sesuatu di bibirnya atau di bajunya. Sehun mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandangnya dengan geli. Menggeikan, klise sekali. Dasar lelaki kardus. Kira – kira itulah yang Jongin pikirkan.

"Jongin, kau harus coba ini. Ini lezat sekali." Saeron meletakan beberapa potongan udang miliknya. Jongin seakan tidak peduli dengan piring makanannya.

Kyungsoo membelalak tidak percaya. Jongin alergi udang. Kulit

Jongin akan memerah setelah makan udang.

"Jongin, kau tidak bisa makan udang, bukan?"

"Maaf?" Saeron sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang ini.

"Itu benar, aku tidak bisa makan udang Saeron, dan Kyungsoo-ssi kenapa kau tau aku tidak bisa makan udang?"

Ah sialan. Kyungsoo lupa.

Sehun memandangnya penuh tanya. Saeron memandangnya penuh curiga. Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Keparat Jongin.

"Maksudku, tidak setiap orang bisa makan udang bukan? Sahabatku. Ya sahabatku dia tidak bisa makan udang atau perisa udang. Kulitnya akan terbakar dan memerah. Itu maksudku."

Sahabantnya itu Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Soo, kita sudah berjalan selama 2 tahun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, dengan memfokuskan dirinya pada makanannya.

"Aku ingin mulai hubungan serius denganmu. Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan ini kemarin, tapi Soo kita sudah tingkat akhir perkuliahan. Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Uhuk

Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya.

Uhuk

Jongin tersedak makanannya.

Saeron menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku serius denganmu. Aku ingin memulai dengan serius bersamamu."

Jongin bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Saeron kuat. "Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, silahkan nikmati malam kalian. Ini bagian ku dan Saeron"

Jongin pergi dengan membawa Saeron bersamanya.

Tadinya Kyungsoo pikir ia akan pulang ke rumah nya. Berbicara dengan orangtuanya tentang lamaran Sehun. Tapi hatinya memintanya untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Kyungsoo butuh menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia butuh waktu menyendiri untuk memikirkan ini semua.

Netranya menangkap siluet pria tinggi yang sangat familiar dengan baginya.

"Jongin? apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu apartemenku."

"Jongin kenapa diam saja?"

"Kau senang bukan?"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan Sehun bukan? Kau senang bukan? Tapi apa Sehun tau kalau kau bahkan tidak perawan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Hei, ada apa? Sesuatu mengaganggumu?"

"Berapa kali kau tidur dengan Sehun? Bagaimana kemampuannya di ranjang? Bukan kah aku lebih baik?"

"Hei, bahkan aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan Sehun"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kalau Sehun tau, kau sering bercinta denganku dia tidak akan melamarmu Soo, putuskan saja"

"Kau benar, aku memang bukan wanita baik. Aku bahkan tidur dengan mu ketika aku memiliki kekasih. Tapi itu menjadi urusanku dan Sehun, bukan urusanmu."

Jongin mencengram kuat lengan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Kau tau, pria keju seperti Oh Sehun menyukai gadis polos bukan gadis liar di ranjang sepertimu"

"Jongin kau sudah keterlaluan, ini sakit sekali. Tanganku. Aaaah"

"Kau tau, Sehun akan kecewa dan membencimu."

"Jongin pergilah. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Kyungsoo sakit hati. ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati dengan Jongin.

[TBC]

Kasihan Sehun ya.


	2. End

Title : Friend with Benefit(s)

Pair : Kaisoo

Length : 2/2

  
  


Typo(s)

  
  


Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ini sudah minggu ke empat sejak pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin akui ia salah, tapi batinnya tidak terima Kyungsoo menikah dengan laki – laki lain. Berminggu – minggu Jongin berpikir, inikah yang namanya cemburu?

Menurunkan ego, Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo pertama. Panggilan pertama hingga kesepuluh tidak ada jawaban. Pesan nya juga tidak di balas. Hingga keesokan harinya Kyungsoo membalas pesannya. Kyungsoo mengajaknya bertemu di café langganan mereka. Jongin bernafas lega, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak benar – benar marah. Semoga saja.

Lamunan Jongin terpecahkan senada dengan suara sepatu yang beradu, dengan wangi parfum yang ia kenal betul pemiliknya.

Ketegangan tidak dapat dihindarkan. Jongin canggung, benar.

"Soo kau telat 20 menit." Sebisa mungkin Jongin menghancurkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Aku sibuk. Maaf"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang. Menimbang apakah ini pilihan terbaik?

"Mengenai lamaran Sehun, aku mencoba untuk memulainya. Aku menerima lamarannya"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah kaku. Kalau jeritan hati bisa terdengar, mungkin jeritan hati Jongin ini bisa membangunkan beruang berhibernasi.

"Begitu ya? Kau senang?"

"Ya. Aku senang. Setidaknya Sehun menerimaku apa adanya dan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan 2 bulan lagi." 

"Baiklah kalau kau senang, aku sebagai sahabat akan terus mendukung sahabatku untuk bahagia. Kita tetap bersahabat bukan?" jongin memajukan kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan pautan kelingking Kyungsoo. mereka menyebutnya sebagai salam persahabatan.

"Bisakah aku meminta hadiah pernikahan darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik."

"Maksudku. Aku ingin hadiah itu sekarang. Aku ingin berkencan dengan mu sebagai sepasang kekasih, sehari saja. Sebelum aku menikah."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo nanar. Kalau begini akan sulit baginya melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau lusa? Hari minggu di taman bermain?"

Kyungsoo mengagguk setuju. Mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan singkat. Raut wajah Jongin mengeras. Banyak penyesalan yang membuatnya sangat menyesal. Jongin mengetikan sesuatu pada telepon genggamnya.

  
  


To : Saeron Kang

Saeron-ah maaf kita akhiri sampai disini saja. Terimakasih untuk waktu dan cintamu.

Jongin.

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Seperti janji yang mereka buat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba tepat waktu di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

"Jongin, kau terlambat."

"Apa? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan datang lebih dulu darimu, aku perlu membeli ini" Jongin menunjukan kantong belanjaan yang ia beli. Beberapa potong roti dan kopi hangat.

"Roti? Kau belum sarapan?" 

Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

Kyungso dan Jongin bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih sungguhan, sepanjang kegiatan 'kencan' tangan mereka terpangut erat. Keduanya enggan melepaskan genggaman tangan.

"Aku mau naik bianglala" 

Pemandangan diatas bianglala terasa cantik dan mengagumkan, juga .. hening? Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin keduanya diam menikmati mesin bulat putar raksasa yang membawa puluhan orang. Keduanya terdiam dalam pikirannya masing – masing. Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa menghilang dari hadapan Jongin dengan tenang. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri memikirkan sesuatu… yang ia sendiri tidak yakin ia dapat raih. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Kyungsoo cinta Jongin tanpa pengecualian, seberapa berengseknya Jongin, Kyungsoo sering sekali mendapat labrakan spontan dari mantan Jongin terdahulu, beberapa percaya jika Kyungsoo satu – satunya penyebab kandas nya hubungan Jongin dan mantan nya. Pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada pandangan Jongin yang sama – sama menatapnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan saling menatap. 

Ini sedikit aneh, Jongin tidak pernah menatapnya se intens ini selain saat bercinta. Perlahan Jongin meraih rahang Kyungsoo dan memberikan ciuman kecil diatas puncak tertinggi bianglala. Ini ciuman termanis yang pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan. Tanpa nafsu, hanya lumatan kecil yang mengagumkan. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan kala Jongin membelai rahangnya.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi "Bajingan. Bagaimana bisa aku lepas dari mu jika seperti ini caranya" alih – alih melepaskan diri, Kyungsoo memperdalam ciumannya dengan bunyi kecipak yang mendominasi.

Jongin melepaskan pangutannya dengan tidak rela manakala bianglala berhenti dan mencapai puncak terendahnya. Iris mata tajam nya menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. Jongin bisa melihat kabut gairah dalam mata Kyungsoo. dengan sekali hentak, Jongin menarik jari mungil Kyungsoo kea rah mobil nya terparkir.

Ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir. Atau mungkin tidak?

  
  


.

  
  


Kyungsoo melenguh saat jari besar Jongin menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Sialan sekali rasanya, Jongin seperti orang yang benar – benar paham dimana titik sensitive Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang dalam masa subur?" Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak berdaya dengan serangan yang datang bertubi – tubi. "Aku tidak memiliki pengaman. Kau keberatan? Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Biar sajalah ini menjadi akhir kali yang berkesan. Selama ini mereka selalu bermain dengan aman. Tidak pernah ada kebocoran karena keduanya bermain dengan aman dan penuh kewaspadaan.

Jika biasanya Kyungsoo selalu dibawah Jongin menjadi pihak yang menerima dan menikmati, kali ini Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pihak yang mendominasi dan liar. Jongin menyeringai kala matanya melihat usaha Kyungsoo membuatnya terpuaskan. Jongin menggeram tertahan saat Kyungsoo semakin menjempit miliknya dengan kuat. Sudahkah Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo semakin seksi? Baiklah Kyungsoo memang seksi, kali ini keseksiannya meningkat tinggi. Fuck it!

  
  


.

Kyungsoo tertidur setelah percintaan panjang dan panas mereka. Mereka mengitari beberapa tempat seperti kamar mandi, meja makan, ruang tamu, dan berakhir di kamar tidur. Mereka bercinta tanpa kenal lelah, seakan – akan hari esok matahari tidak terbit. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Jongin membelai lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo. ia tidak pernah tertidur sejak percintaan melelahkannya berakhir 4 jam yang lalu. Jongin hanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo, memberikan belaian lembut atau ciuman lembut pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit, beberapa pikiran mengganggu kepalanya, seperti: ia berhaparap Kyungsoo tidak usah bangun saja. Atau Jongin berharap Kyungsoo mengalami amnesia.

Kyungsoo melenguh saat mendengar alarm ponsel nya berdering. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang sulit dibangunkan, dengan sekali alarm saja Kyungsoo bisa langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Manik matanya menatrap iris hitam Jongin yang sama menatapnya lembut. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati, kalau saja Jongin memintanya tidak pergi kali ini Kyungsoo bisa saja pergi dari Sehun tanpa beban. 

"Selamat pagi" 

Suara serak Kyungsoo dipagi hari adalah kelemahan Jongin. jongin bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras dengan perlahan. Jongin membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir cherry Kyungsoo. Hanya kecupan tanpa lumatan apapun. Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo "Selamat tinggal. Kau harus berjanji untuk hidup bahagia, okay?" 

Jawaban Jongin membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Dalam hati Kyungsoo memohon, agar Jongin memintanya tidak pergi. "Semoga berbahagia dan selamat atas pernikahanmu"

Lidah Kyungsoo tersedak, ia menunduka kepalnya dan terisak dalam diam. "Kau bahkan meniduri pengantin wanita yang akan menikah" Jongin menyeringai "Ya. Itulah aku" Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Jongin yang sendu. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan pijatan kecil pada matanya.

"Berapa jam kau tertidur? Mata mu seperti lelah"

"Mataku memang seperti ini. Aku tertidur saat kau tertidur dan terbangun saat kau terbangun" Kyungsoo tersenyum samar. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengapresiasi kemampuan berbohong Jongin sudah semakin baik. Kyungsoo sendiri menjadi orang paling tau jika Jongin tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus segera membersihkan diri" Kyungsoo bangkit dengan tubuh nya yang telanjang tanpa adanya niatan untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Jongin meringis. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah kalah, tapi kali ini ia merasa kalah.

  
  


.

(+)

5 tahun yang lalu Jongin meninggalkan semuanya. Jongin meninggalkan pekerjaannya, keluarganya dan cintanya. Jongin lebih memilih pergi dan menetap di Italia daripada harus menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kyungsoo bersama Sehun. 3 hari setelah perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin terbang ke Italia untuk memulai hidup baru. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mulai berkarir di negara pasta itu. Kakek Jongin sendiri berdarah asli Italia, sedikit banyak nya Jongin berterimkasih kepada kakeknya yang telah membantunya mengembangkan karirnya.

Saat ini Jongin belajar menjadi pebisnis. Bukan. Bukan pada suatu perusahaan besar. Jongin memiliki beberapa usaha dalam bidang kuliner korea. Kuliner Korea sedang digandrungi beberapa negara belakangan ini, dengan memanfaatkan itu Jongin mencoba melebarkan sayapnya. Jongin memiliki anak cabang perusahan di 2 negara lainnya. Memang masih belum besar, tapi bisnis ini begitu menjanjikan. Sehingga ada beberapa perusahaan Korea yang menanamkan saham nya pada bisnisnya. Jongin tidak menolak, selama mereka memiliki visi yang sama.

Hari ini Jongin menghadiri rapat kemitraan dari suatu perusahaan besar di Korea. Ini bukan kali pertama untuknya. Disitu tertulis Oh Mi Joon sebagai perwakilan yang akan menghadiri rapat kali ini. Jongin berdiri dengan gusar di tempatnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan Oh Mijoon ini orang yang cukup perfeksionis dan telaten. Cukup memenuhi standar Jongin dalam berbisnis.

Suara sepatu menghamburkan lamunannya, bagai gerakan slowmotion Jongin mematung saat melihat pria bernama Oh Mijoon, Jongin merasakan gelenyar aneh dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan seperti, amarah?

"Jongin?" Jongin memastikan ini memang bukan mimpi saat suara yang ia kenali menyapanya.

"Oh Sehun? Ku kira Oh Mijoon"

Sehun tertawa ringan "Itu ayahku. Beliau mengalami demam kemarin malam. Aku diutus untuk menggantikannya" Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, Oh Sehun semakin sialan, tampan dengan cincin perak melingkar indah di jari manis tangan kanan nya. Oh apa yang Jongin harapkan, tentu saja mereka sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kemudian mereka kembali pada pokok pembahasan mereka, dengan professional. Dalam hati, keduanya mengerang ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan mu dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin rasa ini adalah hal paling gentle yang pernah ia lakukan. Yang dibalas dengan kernyitan bingung Sehun

"Pernikahan? Tidak pernah ada pernikahan diantara aku dan Kyungsoo"

Jongin terdiam dengan bodohnya. "Sehari setelah pertemuan kita berempat 5 tahun lalu, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah menerima lamaranku. Keesokannya ia membuat pengakuan dosa.."

"Aku tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Jongin. Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ku kira Kyungsoo kembali padamu, karena ia bilang tidak bisa melupakanmu"

Jongin mematung dibuatnya. Bahkan ia ragu, aliran darah tubuhnya masih mengalir atau tidak. Ia merasa sangat idiot selama 5 tahun ini. Dengan mengucapkan terimakasih Jongin pergi dengan derap langkah terburu – buru. 

Harusnya ia paham karakter Do Kyungsoo yang memang selalu lari dari masalah. Ingatkan Jongin untuk menculik Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke catatan sipil.

  
  


.

.

FIN

Ini apa ._. dunno .-.


End file.
